Forever and Always
by Nicolette May Summers
Summary: It's the sequel to the sequel! Andie and her friends are back, running away from Hunter's binds. Artemis is chasing her, tracking Andie down to be a Huntress. But Andie refuses for love. What will happen when trouble hits her love life? R&R! Read Author's Note at the end first!
1. New Demigods

**This is . . . MY SEQUAL TO MY SEQUAL, LOST AND FOUND SECRETS! YAY! And it's called . . . Forever and Always! SO one with the story . . . **

**Andie's POV**

We were in a motel. A week earlier, we ran away from camp. Artemis was still searching for us. We were still trying to figure out what we were going to do. We were very confused. And _that_ is an understatement.

"Let's go to the pool." Kiki suggested.

I smiled, "Kiki . . ."

"Yes, I get it. We shouldn't. But, hel-_lo!_ We're in a friggin' motel! It's like, one story tall and there's a pool. It's really quiet and calm and-"

"Too quiet." I said in that funny ominous tone.

We all laughed.

"Okay, fine. Now who wants to go tell the boys?" I asked, refering to the boys in the room next door.

"I will!" Juliet said, jumping up.

"Alright." Kiki said, tossing us our suits.

Mine was an aqua-colored striped bikini. Juliet's was just like mine except in red wave-like things. Kiki's was nearly the same except in leaf green and polka dots.

Juliet ran out of the room and knocked _really_ loudly on the door. More like banging. One of the boys opened the door _right_ when Juliet was still banging. She banged him right in the face. He fell backwards with a thump. We ran out into the hall to see him sprawled on the floor, clutching his nose. It was James. Juliet immediately ran to him and appologized, over and over again. All the rest of us burst out into spasms of laughter.

"Okay," I said through laughter, "Let's change and head to the pool."

"Yeah," Kiki said, laughing.

So we went and changed into our suits and headed to the pool. When we got there, I ran and jumped in. I looked around underwater. Everything was so _different_ underwater. So . . . beautiful. So . . . wonderful. It was an aquatic world of wonder. I loved it.

Finally, I surfaced just as I saw something dark land right next to me and splash me. It looks like they were waiting just right when I surfaced just so they could splash me. The quote on quote, "Aqua Gal". You know, kinda like, Aqua Man except like, totally different, like a girl version.

Then the person resurfaced. I scowled. It was Ben.

"Oh, c'mon, Andie, don't be like that." Ben said, kissing me.

My eyes narrowed and I pulled away.

"Why are you-"

"Oh, just shut up, Dead Boy." I said, kissing him.

I pulled away too early.

"Okay, then, playing hard to get I see." he said and splashed me in the face with water.

I giggled and brought half of the water from the pool up in the air and let it splash down in his face. When it all cleared up, he was choking on water. I smiled and forced the water out of his mouth. He was breathing hard and gagging after that.

"What the Hades?" he yelled.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh don't be so melodramatic, Dead Boy."

"You-you almost-"

"Oh what do you care, anyway? All you would do is go to your grandfather's domain." I rolled my eyes.

"You almost _killed _me!" he yelled in my face.

I didn't flinch back an inch. I didn't even move as he yelled.

"Oh, don't be a little girl, Jen." I said, calling him his girl name that I made up for him.

He fumed. I just rolled my eyes and dove into the water.

He grabbed my ankle and yanked me up to the surface. I grabbed his wrist and twisted it in a weird position. He yelped in pain.

"Don't grab me again." I said and twisted harder. Then I dove back in.

Then I saw four more bodies splash into the water. I resurfaced and splashed them all. We were all giggling, well the girls and the guys were just laughing. But still, it's basically the same thing.

"So . . ." Kiki began.

"So . . ." Juliet continued.

"So . . ." another voice said.

We all looked up and saw a blonde chick and another brunette girl. Beside then walked three other guys. I scrunched my eyebrows together.

"Hello," the blonde girl said.

"Wh-who are you?" I asked.

"I am Jenette." The brunette said, "This blonde, right here, is Chloe and these are our other friends. This black haired boy, right here is my boyfriend, Patrick. The brown haired hotti-I mean dude," Jenette said when she saw her boyfriend giving her a look, "is Joe. Joe is Chloe's boyfriend. And the blonde guy, AKA, the blonde HOTTIE is Colin." she said, ignoring Patrick's look and then whispered, "Look out ladies, he's single." then she wiggled her eyebrows

I smiled to myself. I noticed Ben shifting uncomfortably across the pool. I then saw Colin eyeing me carefully and smiling. I smiled back widely. But then something grabbed me around the waist and someone rested their head on my shoulder. It was Ben.

"What are you doing?" I asked through my teeth.

"You're _my_ girlfriend." he said.

"Oh really? Is _that_ why you yell in my face, get furious with me all the time and hurt me over and over again? So, please, tell me if I'm wrong, but this is what happens _all_ the time now. So . . . I think we should take a break." I said, taking a sigh at the end.

"What?" he asked, recalling those last words.

"I _said_ I think we should take a break." I whispered, repeating the words.

"Wha-why?" he asked, his voice shaking.

"I'm sorry Ben but that little rant two minutes ago just helped me to make up my mind." I said, my voice shaking like his.

"B-but I'm sorry." he said. Right there, I realized that he was willing to do anything. _Anything_ to change my mind.

"No," I said, unwinding his arms from my waist, "you should've thought of that before."

And just before he could argue or any tears fell, I dove into the water and went to the deep end that went as deep as nine feet. I sat down there, my back against the edge, crying underwater. It was impossible to tell what I was doing even if you were underwater too. After a few minutes, I resurfaced, wiping away every last tear.

"Hey, An!" Kiki called to me, "These guys are demigods too!" she nearly screamed. Juliet clamped her hand over Kiki's mouth along with the help of Jenette.

"Oh really? And you're the daughter of . . . ?" I asked curiously.

"I am a daughter of Alathea, a minor goddess, the goddess of truth. Which also means that I cannot tell a lie. Chloe is a daughter of Nyx, the goddess of the night, yet another minor goddess. Joe's mother is Hemera, which is really funny because Hemera's the goddess of daylight and the sun and stuff, while Chloe's mother, Nyx is the goddess of the night and Joe and Chloe are dating. So . . . yeah. Oh and Colin is the son of Erebos, god of the darkness and shadow so you know, he's like, _really_ hard to find at times. He can also shadow travel like any other decendant of Hades. And last but not least, my boyfriend, Patrick is the son of Apollo, the only _major_ god in our group of people. So . . . yeah, you met the group." Jenette said, "Oh and call me Jenna."

"Okay, _Jenna," _I said slowly, "I think you should come with us. We're much more experienced than you. No offense, but it _is_ true. We've had all the experience, all the training, all the-"

But I was cut off by bickering.

"Where the Hades are they, Kevin and Blake? You guys are the ones who came up with this friggin' stowaway plan! We've been hiding out in those luggage bags forever!" said a voice that sounded a _lot_ like Karalynn's.

"Hey, guys, just calm down! Seleste is getting scared! We'll find them." said another voice that sounded a whole lot like Seth's.

Then sure enough, there walked in five children that looked a _whole lot_ like aunt Thalia and uncle Nico's older children and my older siblings, Karalynn and Seth.

"KARALYNN LEEANNE JACKSON! What the HADES are you doing here!" I yelled and got out of the pool.

"Oh, hey, sissy. Wha-what's up?" my sister said in a shaky, high voice.

"You are _beyond_ dead!" I yelled and grabbed her arm and pulled her over to the side.

"I-well-we stowed away in the luggage cases. Gods, James is _so_ dense. He totally shouldn't have had five extra bags. And, at that, five extra bags that weigh nearly his weight. I mean, _seriously_. And you always kept leaving me behind! You never ever let me go with you anywhere! So we stowed away! What difference does it make?" she complained.

"The _difference_ is that-"

"Oh _and_ Artemis said, 'You're next.'" she said, quoting and cutting me off.

"What?" my eyes narrowed at that.

"She said, and I quote, 'You're next'."

"Oh," I said.

"Oh and Seleste is _really_ scared of doing stuff like this. She's such a goody-two shoes." Kara said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, c'mon! I was just like her! I was quiet." I admitted.

"Oh, so _that's_ where she got it from." Kara muttered.

"Ex_cuse_ me?" I nearly yelled.

"Nothin'," she responded.

"Oh and what's with Seleste and Seth?" I asked.

"Oh, they're dating. Seleste is always so scared and Seth's always there to put an arm around her and 'comfort her'." Kara said, putting quotation marks around 'comfort her'.

I smiled to myself. It's so cute. Seth's like four years younger than me. Seleste is like this small, twelve year old sweetie. She's got very unique hair in her family. She's got _blonde_ hair. She got it from Thalia's mother. Her hair is long, down to her waist with abundant curls. She's got blue eyes and she has such a pale face. Her smile is very common and when she does smile, it gives her cute dimples. She's like a cute little girl. She's so sweet. The only thing about her is that she's quiet, she acts who she looks, she's small so she acts small. She's shy and isn't as brave as she could look at times. She just . . . she's just different. But luckily, she's got friends, in her case, a boyfriend, and she's also got siblings that can help her through anything.

I walked off and canon-balled into the pool, splashing everyone and I told the girls.

* * *

**There. Like it? A long chapter to start off the little story. Well, it's not exactly going to be LITTLE. So well, just read. Oh and I added a twist. Trouble in Ben and Andie's relationship . . . da _dah_ DAH! So please please please review and tell me how it went. I'd like to see if you guys like the begining of this story. It's the sequal to the sequal. So . . . REVIEW! Oh and LOVE YA! BYE! O and sorry for not updating! I just got a new dog. Her picture is my avatar. Her name is Raegan. O and i've just been so stressed. So . . . Love ya! And goodbye!**

**~Arabella**


	2. My Hero!

**This is . . . MY SEQUAL TO MY SEQUAL, LOST AND FOUND SECRETS! YAY! And it's called . . . Forever and Always! SO one with the story . . . **

**Andie's POV**

After the pool that night, I went to my room and put on a sundress. Then I walked back down to the pool and went on the balcony. I turned around and saw a porch swing next to the door so I sat down. I heard the door open and behind it was . . . Colin. He smiled.

I smiled, "Hi,"

"Hey," he said, taking the seat next to me.

"So . . ."

"So . . ."

"So . . ."

He laughed, "So . . . Is that _guy_ your boyfriend?" he asked seriously.

"Not anymore." I said, giving him a half smile.

He sighed, "Listen Andie, I like you, okay? I _like_ you. So . . . wanna go out?" he asked hopefully.

I laughed but then I stopped when I realized he was serious, "But, Colin, we _just_ met."

"So? I _like_ you." he said.

"But _Colin_, I just broke up with my boyfriend."

"Well then, I've been told that I'm the _perfect_ way to mend a broken heart." he said, smiling.

"But I don't _need_ mending. I'm fine." I protested.

"Okay then, go out with me?" he asked hopefully.

"No, Colin, I _just_ broke up with my boyfriend and we _just_ met." I protested.

"But you don't get to choose." he said, moving closer to me.

"Of course I can. It's mine to choose."

"No you can't."

"Yes I can."

"No you can't!"

"Yes I can!"

"No you can't!"

"Yes I ca-"

But it was too late. I was cut off by him, smashing his lips to mine. He pushed me back against the bottom of the swing and pressed himself on top of me. I struggled to push him off, it just did _not_ work! I couldn't breathe, I couldn't talk and I couldn't push him! He just would not budge! He held my head in place because I was struggling to rip my lips from his. With another arm, he wound that one around my waist. He then slid my sundress off in one swift movement. I pushed him as hard as I could. He wouldn't get off me! He then pulled his shirt off and I used that time to scream to see if anyone could help.

"Help!" I screamed.

I was about to scream again but Colin forced another kiss on me. He then unclasped the back of my bra but I struggled to hold it in place. We were outside for gods' sakes!

"Get off . . . me!" I gasped when he broke away to breathe.

"I don't think so." he said and began forcing kisses on me.

I placed my hands against his chest and pushed. He was _heavy_!

But then I heard the screen door open and Colin's body flew off mine. I clasped my bra back on and someone handed me my dress and a blanket. I slipped into my dress and wrapped myself up in my blanket and began sobbing.

"Shh," someone hushed me as they put their arms around me. I leaned into their chest and sobbed, drenching and, probably, ruining their shirt.

Then I heard that same person's angelic voice begin to sing, "Sometimes in our lives, we all have pain, we all have sorrow.  
But if we are wise, we know that there's always tomorrow.  
Lean on me, when you're not strong and I'll be your friend.  
I'll help you carry on, for it won't be long 'til I'm gonna need somebody to lean on.

Please swallow your pride, if i have things you need to borrow.  
For no one can fill those needs that you won't let show.

You just call on me brother when you need a hand.  
We all need somebody to lean on.  
I just might have a problem that you'll understand.  
We all need somebody to lean on." I looked up and saw that Ben was the one who saved me.

"Lean on me when you't not strong, and I'll be your friend.  
I'll help you carry on, for it won't be long 'til I'm gonna' need somebody to lean on.

I began to sing with him, just two octaves higher, "You just call on me brother if you need a friend.  
We all need somebody to lean on.  
I just might have a problem that you'll understand.  
We all need somebody to lean on.

If there is a load you have to bear that you can't carry.  
I'm right up the road, I'll share your load if you just call me.  
call me  
call me  
Call me (if you need a friend)  
Call me  
call me  
call me  
call me  
it won't be long till I am gonna need somebody to lean on lean on lean on lean on  
lean lean on me  
I am gonna need somebody lean on  
I am gonna need somebody to lean on lean on . . ." and we finished.

He smiled down at me, "I'm sorry about the Colin thing."

"It's just . . . it's over. And that's all that makes me happy. And I'm sorry we fought." I said, snuggling deeper into his chest.

"Yeah, I think I might've killed him. I threw him off the balcony." he explained.

"Really?" I asked excitedly and rushed over to the railing. Sure enough, there was a bloody body down on the ground. I laughed.

"He got what was coming to him." Ben admitted.

"Ha, you know it." I replied.

"So do I get a kiss for rescuing you?" he asked.

"No . . . but you can have something better." I said as I dragged him off the balcony and up to my room. I locked all the doors and well . . . do I _really_ have to explain what happens next?

* * *

**So how was that? Yeah . . . weird and creepy rite? Colin is SUCH a creeper! So . . . REVIEW! Love ya! BYE!**

**~Arabella**


	3. In DC

**This is . . . MY SEQUAL TO MY SEQUAL, LOST AND FOUND SECRETS! YAY! And it's called . . . Forever and Always! SO one with the story . . . **

**Andie's POV**

The next morning, I woke up and was surprised to see Ben next to me. But then I remembered last night. I shook my head to clear it and got dressed. Then I left to go to my room. No one was in it. Weird. I walked over to the bathroom and took a shower. I brushed my teeth and walked down to the lobby. It was small, old and gross but I had to find everyone.

Then, I heard a loud crash. It came from the pool area. I ran into it and saw the minotaur. He was squeezing Seleste in his monster hands. She was screaming and Seth was trying to kill him. Karalynn and the twins were helping Seth trap the minotaur so he could jab his sword in him. Then I looked around to see my other friends rushing in.

"What the Hades?" Kiki yelled.

I rolled my eyes and pulled out my knife that was strapped to my thigh. I ran up to the minotaur with all my friends and we all immediately jabbed and stabbed the minotaur. It exploded into dust and we all slid down to the floor, gasping for breath.

Seth helped Seleste off the ground. She was panting. Seth put an arm around her. I smiled. They were so cute together.

"Andie, get up." Juliet said, helping me up.

"Why should I?" I asked.

"Well, for one, you were smiling like an idiot and two, you were sitting in a very uncomfortable-looking position." she said as I dusted myself off.

"Oh, okay," I said.

"Yeah . . . hey, I think we should leave. That was a pretty big monster there. Oh, and is Colin . . .?"

"Dead? Yes," I answered.

"He was your age, right? Seventeen?" she asked.

"Yup." I answered.

"Okay," she said slowly.

"Yeah, where are we going next?" I asked.

"Um, probably DC." Juliet answered, "I've been led to believe that DC is our next stop."

"Okay, let's go."

* * *

**1 MONTH LATER**

I woke up in the beautiful big hotel room in DC. Then I felt some sort of pain in my stomach and ran to the bathroom. I threw up. But why . . . ?

"Are you alright?" Juliet asked, leaning against the door frame.

But then I got an idea.

"Out, out!" I ordered Juliet.

* * *

I stared at the test, dumbstruck. A pink plus sign. Uh-oh. My dad is gonna kill me. He's gonna kill Ben. My mother will also kill me. And Ben. But a baby? I backed up against the bathroom door and slid down to the floor and sobbed.

* * *

**How was that? REALLY short but that's all I can fit in today! Sorry. ;D So REVIEW and tell me whatchya think. I've been planning this for a while so . . . yeah . . . what do YOU think should happen next? I need ideas! To tell Ben or not to tell Ben? How to tell Ben? Decisions, decisions . . . are YOU gonna help me out? PLEASE? Love ya! BYE!**

**~Arabella**


	4. The Truth Comes Out

**This is . . . MY SEQUAL TO MY SEQUAL, LOST AND FOUND SECRETS! YAY! And it's called . . . Forever and Always! SO one with the story . . . **

**Andie's POV**

I was freaking out. Ben and I were going out to a really fancy restaurant in DC and I was gonna tell him. I was shaking and _freaking OUT!_ I took five deep breaths, got dressed into my fancy, sleek black dress and strappy sandals. I then took several more deep breaths and opened my door to a waiting Ben. He was holding a boquet of roses.

I bit my bottom lip and took them, "Thanks," I said slowly.

"No problem." he smiled sweetly.

"I'll just, ah, put these in a vase real quick." I said nervously and ran in.

Yesterday, after I took the test, I went to the hospital and they said I was one month pregnant. I was hyperventilating.

I finished putting the roses in a vase and followed Ben out to his Escalade. He opened my door for me and I got in quietly.

"So . . ." he said while we were driving to the restaurant, "what's up? You're awfully quiet." he commented.

I nodded, "Something's on my mind, as usual."

"Yeah, but when something's on your mind, you never act like this." he said.

He's got a point there, "Well . . ." I said slowly, "I'll just, ah, tell you at the restaurant."

"Tell me now." he ordered.

"Hah, yeah right. You have to wait." I said, playfully punching him in the arm.

"Why?" he whined.

"Oh shut up! You're acting like a-" I _was_ going to say, 'like a _baby_' but when I was about to say that, I got choked up and just stopped right there.

"Like a . . . what?" he asked.

I took a deep breath and whispered, "_Baby_."

"Is there something wrong with that word?" he asked.

"N-no." I lied.

"Are you sure? You look kind of green." he commented.

I felt like I was going to throw up.

"Oh, look!" I said thankfully that the restaurant was close, "We're here!"

So we got out, Ben eyeing me carefully, and walked up to the maitre d.

"Reservations for DiAngelo." Ben said.

"Alright, lemme check . . ." the maitre d said, "Ah! Reserved room! Okay."

He led us to a private room, all to ourselves.

We sat down and he left. We were sitting in a booth, him on the opposite side of me.

"So . . . what did you want to tell me?" Ben asked.

"Uhmmm . . . " I mumbled, "Tell ya later?"

"No, now." he ordered.

I sighed, a single tear fell down my cheek. Sadly, he saw it.

"What's wrong?" he asked, getting up and taking the seat next to mine. He put his arms around me.

"I-I-I can't say. It's too hard." I said as more tears fell.

"Just write it." he suggested.

I sighed, "I just wouldn't be able to _see_ it. Or to see you when you read it."

"Just write it. I'll be fine." he promised.

I sighed and grabbed a napkin. Then I grabbed a pen out of my purse and wrote it down. I was crying the whole time. I just couldn't stand to see it and face the truth that it's real. I handed it over with a whimper and buried my face in his chest as he read it.

He gasped and hugged me closer, "You-you're pr-"

"Don't say it!" I cried.

"Why not?" he asked softly.

"I-it's too hard to accept!" I sobbed.

"Shh," he hushed me, rocking back and forth.

"I'm only a friggin' seventeen year old!" I cried.

"Maybe it was early but . . ."

"But?" I asked, lifting my gaze to his face curiously.

"But . . ." he continued, "how about you let me start over. I _was_ going to do this after you turn eighteen but I think it might fit better if I do it now."

I gasped as I saw what he was doing. He stood up and stood me up. He angled my shoulders so I was facing him. He took my right hand in both of his and looked me in the eyes. Then he got down on one knee, pulled out a little red box and opened it.

"Andrea Jackson, I love you and I will forever. I promise to help you through everything and be by your side forever. I promise to protect you and our child. I love and . . . well, my question for you is, Andrea Jackson, will you marry me?" he raised an eyebrow and gave me a goofy smile.

I laughed, "Of course."

He shot up, put the ring on my ring finger, kissed me and lifted me up and spun me around in a circle.

* * *

**Okay, how was that? It's still kind of short but . . . still it covered a LOT. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review and tell me what u think! Love ya! BYE!**

**~Arabella**


	5. Talk About The Baby

**This is . . . MY SEQUAL TO MY SEQUAL, LOST AND FOUND SECRETS! YAY! And it's called . . . Forever and Always! SO one with the story . . . **

**Andie's POV**

**6 months later**

We were in the hospital as I finished getting an ultrasound. I was having a girl! I just couldn't wait. When we got back to the hotel, we gathered our friends together and came up with names.

"Okay so she's a girl and what do you think her name should be?" I asked quickly and excitedly.

"I like . . . Kaye. But don't take that! I want my child to be named that. Never mind." Kiki said.

"Okay . . . anybody actually going to _help?" _I asked pointedly.

"I think we should name her Roxanne, Caroline, Paige, Regina, Zina, Ruby, Emily, Kayla, Kailee, Lita, Marie, Maria, Mary, Carrie, Lacy, Aria, Josie . . . and those are all of the girl names I can think of right now." Ben said.

I rolled my eyes, "Let's see, I liked Roxanne, Regina, Zina, Ruby, Kailee, Mary, Lacy and Aria the best."

"Okay, so . . . those are the choices? How about we vote?" Juliet suggested.

"Sure. When?" I asked.

"The day before the baby is supposed to be born." Kiki suggested.

"Oh, well, that's good. Let's go with that." I said.

"Okay . . . so we have eight choices? Let's make it ten." Juliet said.

"Okay. What are the other two?" I asked.

"Umm, I like Alexa and Hailey." Kiki said.

"I concur." Juliet replied.

"Yeah, I like those names." Jennette, the brunnette said (that's fun to say!).

"Okay so, I want to leave here. The baby should have some place cool to be born." I said.

"Yeah, that would be good. But how about your hometown, Andie? I don't know where that was but-"

"I'd rather not relive that. The memories that were taken away are starting to come back." I cut her off.

"They are! So unfair!" Karalynn whined.

"Oh, trust me, you do _not_ want those memories." I said.

"How do you-"

"Because, A, I'm older, two, I've _seen_ what happened and C, it's absolutely horrid!" I said, reasurring my lucky little sister.

"Ha! Yeah right. I highly doubt that." she said disbelievingly.

I rolled my eyes. She can be _so_ stubborn sometimes!

"Okay, so where should the baby be born?" I asked.

"New York. Manhattan. That's the best place. Now, who's gonna tell the parents? Oh and without running into Artemis along the way?" I asked.

Everyone pointed to me.

"What? I asked who. Not me. Otherwise I wouldn't have asked!" I said.

"Too bad! It's _your_ baby. I don't want your father to cut my head off with Riptide." Juliet said.

"Fine." I sighed angrily.

"Uh-oh. Here come the mood swings." Kiki muttered.

"Shut up!" I yelled.

"Shh, calm down, Andie." Ben said.

"Fine." I muttered angrily, not dropping the subject.

"Okay so Manhattan it is." Kiki said.

"When's the baby due?" Juliet asked.

"May . . . sixteenth. My birthday. Oh gods, I didn't even realize that!" I cried.

"Oh, it's fine. So let's just go to a hotel in Manhattan and . . . wait there." Ben suggested.

"Okay." we all agreed.

**How was that? Short, yes. Sorry about that. Its all I can fit in!**

**~Arabella**


	6. Trainwreck

**This is . . . MY SEQUAL TO MY SEQUAL LOST AND FOUND SECRETS! YAY! And it's called . . . Forever and Always! SO one with the story . . . **

**Andie's POV**

**Morning of May 15**

I woke up in the morning and got out of bed. I looked around the awesome hotel we were in and smiled. We were in Manhattan.

There was a knock on the door. I ran over and opened it to see no one there. I looked down to see an ancient-looking paper crumpled up, sitting on the doorstep. I knelt down, picked it up and went inside. I sat down at a table and uncrumpled the paper.

It said:

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is going to be great! I'm getting married and everything will turn out perfectly! I cannot wait. William is just perfect for me. He's my perfect match. I can't wait for my wedding! Well I have to go. I can't wait! It's in Mobile, Alabama where my parents live! I'm taking a train to my wedding and am getting my happily ever after! I just can't wait! Bye!_

_~Autumn soon to be McGee!_

Weird, I thought. Why was this on my doorstep? I checked the title again. Then I checked the city again. Oh no.

_September 22, 1993_

I gasped. That can't be right! I read it again.

The doorbell rang again. I ran straight to it to see a newspaper on the ground. I picked it up and read the title.

_September 22, 1993_

The newspaper fell out of my hands. The title was:

_The Big Boyou Canot trainwreck_

_47 pronounced dead. 103 injured. It is the deadliest trainwreck in the history of the United States passenger railroad company Amtrak . . ._

_The dead citizens range from the eighteen year old engaged Autumn Ceasar to the seventy-five year old Tatiana Henderson . . ._

Why was I getting this stuff? I checked to see if Juliet or Kiki were awake. No. I was fine. Then I went back to my thinking. Yup. My thinking was right. Autumn died in the trainwreck. But I still wondered . . . why in the _Hades_ am I getting these notes?

I heard a knock on the door. I ran over and opened the door to find a . . . I gasped. It was on of the rarest flowers on the planet. The lady's slipper orchid. I looked at the tag. It said:

_To Autumn Jackson._

I'm not-wait. I read that again. It said Autumn _Jackson._ But wh-but then it struck me. Clever, clever, I thought. This was all my grandmother's doing. Athena. My grandmother and grandfather obviously came up with this name and are trying to get it to me to consider. Hmm . . . I _love_ it. It's just so pretty. It'll work!

"Andie!" Kiki called.

"Huh?" I mumbled.

"Are you okay?" she asked slowly, walking in the room.

"Yeah wh-" but then a sharp pain hit somewhere in my stomach area.

"Oh my gosh, Andie. Are you alright?" she asked urgently.

"I think my water just broke." I murmured.

**Kiki's POV**

Oh my gods. Why was this happening to me?

"Just stay there." I said quickly and sprinted off to Juliet's room.

"Julie! Jules! Get up!" I yelled, and when she wouldn't wake, I groaned and got up on top of her bed and jumped on her. Repeatedly.

"Ow! Kiki!" she yelled, grabbing my ankle and twisting it at an angle so I would collapse. I did.

"Andie! She-her-BABY!" I screamed.

Juliet seemed to get it.

"Listen, and listen carefully Kiki," Juliet said quickly, "Go get the guys and the other girls, then pull around the big car, not the Porsche, and wait for me and Andie to get in. Then you will have to _speed_ to the hospital."

I nodded and sprinted off towards the guys. I knocked nearly fifty times on the door and then started banging. The door flung open to reveal . . . some sweaty, hairy dude holding a bag of potato chips.

"Oops." I said sheepishly, "Wrong door." I smiled and went next door and banged on the door. It flung open and I hit someone in the nose. Dang it! I hit my boyfriend!

"Ow!" he yelped and fell backwards.

"Alright, Connor, we seriously don't have time for your pain so let's just go get the guys because Andie is having her baby!" I yelled.

"What?" Connor asked, jumping up.

"Yes!" I yelled.

"Okay, you go get the other girls, I'll get the guys and you get the _big_ car, not the Porsche-"

"Yeah, yeah, okay, I'll admit it! I'm a _little_ obsessed with the Porsche but I _really_ don't need this lecture right now! Juliet already told me the same thing!" I yelled quickly. Gods, I was so stressed OUT!

"Okay and . . . BREAK!" he yelled and we sprinted off to our jobs. I ran and banged on the girls door. Luckily-for them-the girl was smart enough to side-step to not hit my fist.

"What do you need Kiki?" Jennette asked.

"BABY!" I yelled and ran down to the big car.

I hopped in and started the Escalade. I stomped on the gas petal and the car lurched forward and sped off towards the front of the hotel. There I saw everbody waiting for me. I hit the newly-installed, open-all-doors button. We got it from this really good dude that-whoa Kiki! Pay attention!

Everyone piled in the car, Connor on the passenger side. Some of the half-bloods even had to sit on the floor or in the trunk. I slammed down on the gas petal and sped to the hospital.

This was going to be a trainwreck.

* * *

**How was that? Yeah the baby is in the next chapter. Oh, and I just thought of that name, Autumn like immediately after I posted the previous chapter. I was like, dang it! Now I can't use that name! Someone I know has that name as their middle name. We found that out because when they graduated the people said their whole name. Haha, like some dude goes by his middle name, Michael and his first name is George. My sister is on of his friends so now she teases him and calls him George. Anyways, enough with my random babbling . . . REVIEW! Love ya! Bye!**

**~Arabella**


	7. Thalia And IMing Zeus

**This is . . . MY SEQUAL TO MY SEQUAL LOST AND FOUND SECRETS! YAY! And it's called . . . Forever and Always! SO one with the story . . . **

**Juliet's POV**

**Afternoon of May 15**

Everyone except Ben and (DUH!) Andie were outside, pacing. She was in the hospital room having her baby. We were forty minutes from camp, therefore we are close to Andie's parents' house. So . . . I _was_ about to call Andie's parents but I called Ben's instead and told them that Andie has to tell her parents. Thalia and Nico argued with me over the phone but I got them on my side. I love my cleverness . . . anyway, Thalia and Nico came charging in.

"Oh, I'm so glad you made it!" I said and brought them to a couple of chairs in the corner.

"Juliet! Why can't Percy and Annabeth come?" Thalia asked.

"Because! Andie ran out of time to tell them. She won't tell them now because, one, she's _screaming_ and two, she's having a _baby_. Okay so does that answer your question?" I asked.

Thalia and Nico just stared at me. Then Thalia just said, "Yeah I'm calling her parents." And took out her Goldstriker iPhone 3GS Supreme and dialed Annabeth's number.

It rung while I was silently cursing myself: _Dang you! Dang you, Juliet!_ I thought of a plan when Annabeth must've answered on the other line.

"Uh, Thalia," I said, taking her phone away, "I don't really think that's-"

But she already snatched it out of my hand, giving me an incredulous look.

"Yeah, hi Annabeth," Thalia said, "Juliet took my phone. (pause) Yes. Do you know where we are? (pause) Well, your children, my children and their friends ran away from camp and-(pause) Yes. Yes they did. And right now, I'm at the hospital. (pause) No, no one's hurt. Technically. (pause) It's supposed to mean that Andie is having a baby. (pause with yelling on the other line) Yes. (pause) Ben is. So hurry up! Right now we're waiting outside the room. (pause) Okay, hurry up! Bye!" and she hit end.

"Uh, Thalia, I-"

"Save it, Juliet! Why did you guys leave?" Thalia shouted.

"Well you're the one to talk! You told Artemis that Andie will join the Hunters so you could marry Nico! Andie didn't even agree! Hades, I bet you didn't even _ask_ her!" I yelled.

"I don't like your-wait, what? Artemis-Hunters-what the Tartarus are you talking about?" she asked confusedly.

"Artemis came to Andie saying that she's bound to being a Hunter because when she caught you and Nico, you promised that Andie was going to be a Hunter in your place!" I explained.

"No I didn't! Artemis just banned me from the Hunters! She said that no one in my family could ever be a Hunter! She just-"

"But she said that Andie has to-oh, so she lied. I could kill 'er." I shook my head disgustedly.

"Don't say that, Juliet." Thalia chided softly, "I've got to tell Zeus. I'll just Iris Message him. Want to help?" she asked.

"Sure! I'd love to. I've never met or seen Zeus before. I can't wait!" I clapped my hands together.

I liked meeting important people. It makes me feel important when I'm so not.

She laughed at my silliness. She walked me over to an exposed pipe in the corner.

"Would you do the honors?" she asked.

"I'd love to." I said, took one of my high heels off and hit the pipe with it until it burst. It sprayed out surprisingly quietly and I tossed a coin in it and said, "Oh, Iris, goddess of rainbows, please accept my offering. The great god Zeus of the Big Three. Olympus, throne room." and an image started to form.

I saw Zeus sitting on his throne, bored while Athena sat in a corner with Hestia, playing chess. I saw Apollo sprawled across his throne, listening to his iPod Touch and humming along. I saw Poseidon Iris Messaging some of his workers that were rebuilding his palace. I saw Hera, Amphitrite and Persephone (my mother) fighting. Ah, the battle of the Big Three's wives. Sigh. I saw Hades fighting with Triton. I saw Aphrodite flirting with Ares and I saw Hephestus setting up a trap to prank those two. Hermes was delivering mail to all the gods. Demeter was trying to pull my mother, AKA Persephone, out of the fight she was in to tell her that she should eat some cereal. The minor gods were sword fighting with each other. I couldn't find Artemis though. Dionysus was there dancing with his wife Ariadne. And lastly, Eros was there, trying to flirt with Hestia while she was playing chess.

"Zeus! Zeus!" I chirped.

Everyone quit their activities and turned to me and Thalia.

"Hi father." Thalia smiled.

"My dear, what is wrong?" he asked.

"Well, where is Artemis?" Thalia started.

"She left to look for new recruits to be Hunters." he explained.

"How long has she been gone?" Thalia asked nonchalantly.

He checked his wrist only to see no watch, "Uh . . ." he lowered his voice and looked down, "a year." and tried to cough to hide it.

"What?" Thalia asked, "What's that father? A _year_? She hasn't been back once?"

"No, we don't know where she is."

"Well father, I do. She's hunting down Andie. You know, Percy and Annabeth's oldest daughter? Yes, she's been trying to find Andie to force her into joining the Hunters." Thalia explained.

"She wouldn't! She promised me years back that she could only ask, not force! And if she did force she would be punished!" Zeus countered.

"Oh, but she would." Thalia said.

"Where's Andie now? And where are you guys?" Zeus asked, trying to peak through the IM.

"The hospital and the hospital." I answered quietly.

"Why?" Zeus asked, clueless.

"Because . . . Andie's having a baby." Thalia answered.

"WHAT?" Zeus boomed.

"Yup," I answered.

"She's-"

"No, no, I heard you loud and clear!" Zeus said, "But where are Percy and Annabeth?"

"Coming. They'll be here soon. Luckily Juliet, here called us. She just didn't want to call Andie's parents. So, I took the liberty of doing it myself." Thalia replied.

"Great," Zeus sighed.

"What should we do?" I asked at the same time as Thalia.

"Just sit tight, and bring the baby to camp in a week. Then we'll meet you there." Zeus said and waved his hand through the IM.

I turned to Thalia, "Time to meet the angry parents."

Thalia and I took a deep breath and turned to face the hospital doors. As if on que, those doors flung open and Annabeth and Percy came out from behind them.

* * *

**How was that? Please, please, please REVIEW! It's gonna be a LONG day on the 15th of May. Haha! That rhymes! Anyways, this chapter was longer! Hope ya liked it! Love ya! BYE!**

**~Arabella**


	8. Autumn

**This is . . . MY SEQUAL TO MY SEQUAL LOST AND FOUND SECRETS! YAY! And it's called . . . Forever and Always! SO one with the story . . . **

**Juliet's POV**

**11:59 of May 15**

I paced back and forth. Annabeth and Percy were trying _really_ hard not to kill anyone. Percy was gripping riptide like it was some kind of stress ball or something and Annabeth was stabbing her chair with her dagger. When they came in, there was yelling, throwing of knives, impaling of Riptides, you know, the _usual_ half-blood stuff. I checked my watch, it said, 11.59.52. It was a stop watch so it said the seconds. The 52 seconds were changing. Wait, I thought, no, but how? The baby was _supposed _to be born on May 16 but since Andie went into labor on May _15_, we thought that the baby was supposed to be born on May 15. I checked my watch again and heard lots of yelling from the room. My watch said, 11.59.59. And when it struck midnight, AKA the first second of May 16, the screaming cut off. The doctor came out a minute later.

"You can come in." he said and backed back in the room.

Annabeth and Percy were the first ones in. I followed, gripping my best friend's arm, Kiki. We walked in to see Andie beaming and holding a baby wrapped in a pink blanket. Ben was next to her. Thalia and Nico walked over to Ben. Annabeth and Percy went over to the other side of the bed by Andie. All the parents' were beaming and their eyes were shining. I was surprised. They looked like they were going to kill everyone in this room. Oh well. I took my spot with Kiki next to Andie's parents. Everyone else filed in the room, Conor and James stood next to Ben.

"What's her name?" everyone asked. The first one to whisper those words was Annabeth.

"Autumn," Andie smiled.

"I like that name." everyone whispered.

"C-can I hold her?" Annabeth asked, stuttering a bit.

"Sure," Andie smiled, handing Autumn to Annabeth.

Annabeth rocked Autumn back and forth, "Oh she's so pretty." she cooed as Percy wound an arm around her.

"Hey Annabeth?" Thalia asked quietly.

"Hm?" she asked.

"Can I hold her?"

"Sure," Annabeth smiled and handed Autumn back to Andie and Andie handed Autumn to Thalia.

Thalia gently bounced the baby in her arms. Thalia giggled.

Everyone in the room gasped.

Thalia rolled her eyes, "Oh c'mon! It's not _that_ surprising that I giggle!"

"Huh, yeah," Percy said sarcastically, "It's so rare, we should put this in the history books! I can just see the title now, _Thalia Giggles Again Since Never."_ everyone laughed.

"Oh, yeah, Kelp Brain? You wanna go?" Thalia asked.

"Yeah, Pinecone Face!" Percy said.

"Okay you guys!" Ben and Andie both said at the same time.

"Yeah, we should shut up." Percy and Thalia both said at the same time.

"No," Andie said sarcastically.

"Okay, this is supposed to be a _good_ moment. I wanna remember this as a-"

"Okay Andie, hold up right there. We're half-bloods. We _never_ have good moments." I said knowingly.

"Nevertheless I-"

"Well I'd beg to differ." a voice said from the doorway.

We all turned.

"Athena," I whispered.

"Poseidon," Kiki whispered.

They were both standing in the doorway beaming.

"And what a beautiful child." Poseidon said, coming tp stand at the foot of Andie's bed with Athena.

Thalia handed Autumn to Athena and when Athena finished, she handed Autumn to Poseidon.

"Okay everyone, the mother and her child needs some sleep so . . . I suggest you all go home and come back tomorrow." the doctor said.

"Okay," I sighed and walked out with everyone following. We all filed into our cars. But before we could leave, Annabeth came over and asked me if we wanted to stay over at their house. We all agreed and followed Annabeth and Percy home.

* * *

**How was that? Love it? I hope so. A sweet little moment . . . anyways, yep so uh, REVIEW! And check out my new story and review it! It's called Infinite Emotions! I'm updating it soon! Love ya! BYE!**

**~Nikki**


	9. A Twist In The Happily Ever After

********

********

****

****

**Kiki's POV**

* * *

I woke up the next morning ... in a place that ... that was totally familiar. I remembered having mega _sleepovers_ in this room! My childhood ... was spectacular. Then something clicked. This was Andie's room. And last night she had her baby, Autumn and Juliet and I went home with Percy and Annabeth and then I got a text last night from Artemis saying that she was gonna kidnap Aut-HOLY CRAP! Whoa, whoa, whoa, Kiki! Back up! I got a text from Artemis? Kiki, me, got a freaking _text _from Artemis! SHE HAS A PHONE! OMG I HAVE TO TELL JULIET! SHE HAS A-KIKI! STOP BEING SO FREAKING BIPOLAR! SHE'S GONNA KIDNAP AUTUMN!

I gasped and jumped up.

"SHE'S GONNA KIDNAP ARTEMIS!" I shrieked.

Just then, Juliet rushed in, her golden curls bouncing behind her. I raised an eyebrow at her. Her hair was kinda messy and she was holding a towel around her. I wonder what she did last night. Hmm ... hint the sarcasm. I wiggled my eyebrows and smirked.

"What did she do?"

"ARTEMIS HAS A PHO-NO! BAD KIKI!" I yelled at myself, "ARTEMIS IS GOING TO KIDNAP AUTUMN!

Her expression hardened.

* * *

We jumped out of the car and through the hospital doors. We ran through and ran into Andie's room. We broke the door down and shouted, "ARTEMIS YOU-" but then we cut off when we found out we were in the wrong room. There was an old lady staring at us from her bed with a weird expression.

"Uh, sorry, chica. Um, here, lemme fix this like that and ... yeah." I said, fixing the door, but it fell. And then we raced off to find Andie's room.

We broke through the door ... and saw Andie holding Autumn with Ben sleeping in a chair beside her bed.

"Oh," I sighed, relieved and breathless, "you have Autumn. Okay."

* * *

**10 Years Later ... (Oh, and PS, She's not going to be kidnapped. Just ... wait. I have a SPECTACULAR twist for ya guys!)**

* * *

Andie's POV

"Autumn!" I called.

My daughter skipped out happily, "Yes, mother?"

"Time for school." I clapped my hands.

She smiled, went back and got ready and she ran out to the bus.

* * *

I got a call from the school. Autumn was in a big accident. I was at the hospital with Ben now. The same hospital I was at when she was born.

The doctor came out and I stood up.

He smiled, "Do you have the adoption papers?"

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Do you have the adoption papers?" He repeated.

"Come again?" I asked.

"Your daughter, she's not blood related to you. She's adopted. Where's your papers."

I almost fainted, "What do you mean?"

"Her blood doesn't match yours. She's not your real daughter. You didn't know that?"

_Then_ I fainted.

* * *

**SHE WASNT KIDNAPPED! Sorry, she was just mixed up with another girl at the hospital. You'll find out who she's with. Don't worry. I am NOT trying to be repetitive, just wanted to make things interesting in a new kind of way.**

**~Nikki**

**PS, review and help me get to review # 100! I'm shooting high so help me get there! (I'll also be updating Lost And Found Secrets today like I did update I Become A God)**

**~Nikki**


	10. Goodbye: An Author's Note

**A/N: **_PLEASE READ ALL!_

Hey guys! So basically I'm done with this site :(

Being on it kinda saddened and broke me 'cuz of all the flamers. Anyway, though, I DID grow because of all you sweethearts out there!

If you'd like to check out my new profile on my new favorite writing site, here it is! I have 29 stories posted! The further you go back, the least professional, nice-looking and polished they'll be. HINT: The best ones are on the first page! :D

figment users / 41089  
(Erase the spaces! ;D)

There it is! Please, I'd love it if you all check me out. Thank you all for loving my work and helping me and all of that. I am now, if you'll read one of my stories on that site, a MUCH better author. I'm actually working on a book, "Aurinia", it's listed first, which I am going to publish after I finish, edit, polish it and reach 500 hearts. So, join the site and read, comment/review, react and heart! You don't have to, but I'd love you forever if you will.

AND, I'll give you a free virtual plate of cookies. Okay, well, if you're doing something for me, they're not TOTALLY free but...

Thank you all again. I love each of you, even if I don't totally know you.

So… goodbye if I don't see you on figment! I'll keep my account up on here and everything. I'll even check back in periodically to see if y'all still love me :D

Goodbye :D I'm so sad now… :'(

Goodbye for the third time.

Here are some parting words (lyrics, haha):

_I'm makin' my way downtown, walkin' fast, faces past and I'm home now …_

_Do the pretty girl rock, SING IT WITH ME NOW! Don't hate us 'cuz we're beautiful…_

_I feel cold and lost in desperation. You build up hope but failure's all you'd know. Remember all the sadness and frustration, and __**let it go…**_

_You're gonna catch a cold, from the ice inside your soul… _(That one's for you, flamers of the world!)

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in. I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin. And if you have a minute, why don't we go talk about it somewhere only we know. This could be the end of everything, so why don't we go somewhere only we know? Somewhere __**only**__**we know…**_

_When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing too…_

_Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6!..._

_Why don't ya come on over Valerie?..._

_A drop in the ocean, a change in the weather. I was prayin' that you and me might end up together. It's like wishin for rain as I stand in the desert, but I'm holding you closer than most 'cuz you are __**my heaven…**_

_A falling star fell from your heart and landed in my eyes. How sweet the love as it tore through them and now it's left me blind. The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out; you've left me in the dark! No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight, in the shadow of your heart…_

_I'm gonna steal your heart away…_

_Ignorance is your new best friend…_

_It was only just a dream…_

_Raise your weapon and it's over. How does it feel now, to watch it burn, burn, burn?..._

_She lives in a fairytale, somewhere too far for us to find. Forgotten the taste and smell of the world that she's left behind. It's all about the exposure, the lens, I told her. The angles were all wrong, now she's ripping wings off of butterflies. Keep your feet on the ground while your head's in the clouds. Go get your shovel and we'll dig a deep hole to bury the castle, bury the castle…_

_Hey I just met you and this is crazy. But here's my number. So call me maybe!..._

_Everybody's waiting for you to break down. Everybody's watching to see the fallout. Even when you're sleeping, sleeping, keep your eyes open…_

_Don't you dare look out your window, darlin' everything's on fire…_

_**I'm glad you came, I'm glad you came…**_

~Nikki/Ash


End file.
